parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Seville
Theodore Seville is the youngest chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. He Played Young Spike In D.K (TheBluesrockz Animal style) He Played Young Tuxedo In Sailor Brittany and Sailor Brittany R: Promise of The Rose He Played chip He Played Melvin in sailor gadget He Played Brother In Pokemon Advancen In 1952Movies Style He Played Crane Game Joe In Sailor ???? Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) he is played by Artemis. * In Max and the Children (1983) he is played by Dan Kuso. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) he is played by Tom. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) he is played by Rocko. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) he is played by Gary Oak. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) he is played by Himself. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) he is played by Tito. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) he is played by Dale. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) he is played by Peter Pan. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) he is played by Tracey Sketchit. * In Baloo and the Bears (1983) he is played by Yogi Bear. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Scooby Doo. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) he is played by Mighty Mouse. * In Artemis and the Cats (1983) He is Played by Hairball * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) he is played by Jerry. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) he is played by Rai. Voice Actors: #Ross Bagdasarian Sr. - English #Janice Karman - English #Jesse McCartney (CGI Films) - English #Yu Hayashi (CGI Films) - Japanese #Jose Antonio Macias - Spanish #Sylvie Jacob - French #Donatella Fanfani - Italian #Dan Kiesler - Hebrew Gallery: Theodore Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Theodore Seville in The Alvin Show Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas.jpg|Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Christmas Theodore Seville in the TV Series.jpg|Theodore Seville in the TV Series (1983) Theodore Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Theodore Seville in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Reunion Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure Theodore Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Theodore Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Trick or Treason Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration Theodore Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg|Theodore Seville in The Easter Chipmunk Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Theodore Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Theodore Seville in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks (2007).jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Theodore Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Theodore Seville in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Theodore Seville in the TV Series (2015) Theodore_alvin_cgi.jpg 20120616224654!Theodore.gif Thedore_seville.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-4210.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-4205.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1259.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1256.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1254.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-1247.jpg Alvin and the chipmunks cartoon.jpg The_chipmunks_cgi.jpg Shy_theodore.PNG T.s..jpg Theodore.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg 9720 1.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1006.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg TheodoreNewArt.png Leanor and theo as laura and rod.png|Theodroe as Rod Theodore Seville as Kiddo from Chip Tracy.png|Theodore Seville as Kiddo Chip dale and uncle theo.jpg Theodore Seville as a Werewolf.jpeg|Theodore Seville as a Werewolf Alvinshow05 by kartoon kompany-d9o5va9.jpg Theodore Seville in the Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie in Robomunk.png|Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler in Batmunk.png|Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler Theodore Seville as Happy the Butler.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Theodore and Eleanor Category:Handsome Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fat Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Ruby-Spears Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:CGI Animated By Rhythm and Hues Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Innocent Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Youngest Characters